Love Under the Cherry Blossom Tree
by Refunny
Summary: ...Tapi percayalah, jauh dalam hatiku aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri./Fic SasuSaku spesial Valentine dan meramaikan SSFD/Fluffy maybe/RnR, please? :)


**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vani Savers's fiction**

**SasuSaku fanfic**

**.**

**Untuk meramaikan SSFD :)**

**.**

**Love Under the Cherry Blossom Tree**

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke's PoV]**

Sakura Haruno ...

Adalah nama gadis yang duduk di sampingku saat ini. Gadis yang selalu menghantui hati dan pikiranku, entah mengapa saat-saat bersamanya aku merasa lebih hidup. Dia gadis pertama—dan pasti terakhir—yang telah menjadikan hidupku lebih berwarna.

Banyak kisah antara kami yang terukir di bawah pohon ini. Ya, sekarang kami sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di bukit belakang sekolah kami. Kebetulan di sini cukup sepi karena matahari bersinar terik saat ini.

Aku sebisa mungkin menemaninya saat dia merasa sedih, senang, bahagia bahkan marah sekalipun. Kami selalu duduk di sini, bersandar pada kokohnya pohon sakura yang akan mekar di musim semi. Dan jika angin berhembus sedikit kencang, maka seketika bunga-bunganya yang berwarna merah jambu berjatuhan. Sangat indah. Namun sayang belum saatnya untuk bersemi.

Dan—hei!

Aku melihat ada sepasang kekasih di depan kedua mataku saat ini. Entah mengapa aku tertarik melihat apa yang dilakukan si pria pada kekasihnya itu sekarang. Seandainya aku bisa bersikap manis seperti pria itu pada kekasihnya, tentu tidak akan pernah ada air mata di wajah kekasihku. Jujur saja, aku ini bukan tipe pria romantis yang sering membisikan kata cinta pada seorang wanita.

.

.

.

**[Sakura's PoV]**

Aneh. Ada apa dengan Sasuke-_kun_? Sejak mengajakku kemari dia hanya memandang lurus ke depan dan diam. Apakah pohon sakura ini ada penunggunya? Err—seram juga sih.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..." huh! Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku memanggil—dengan volume lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, dia masih diam saja mengabaikanku. Dasar aneh!

Aku jadi penasaran sebenarnya apa yang ia lihat. Akhirnya aku ikuti arah pandangannya dan ... eh? Hanya ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk di kursi taman. Si pria memeluk pinggang si wanita yang mengenggam sebuket bunga mawar merah—yang sesekali dihirup harumnya—dengan posesif.

Kemudian pria itu melepaskan pelukannya, turun dari kursi dan berlutut di hadapan gadisnya. Diambilnya sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah dari saku celananya. Tunggu—pria itu ternyata melamar gadisnya! Romantisnya ... dan sudah pasti di jawab dengan anggukan dan senyum manis si wanita. Lalu mereka saling berpelukan hangat yang diiringi tangisan bahagia wanitanya. Hah ... kapan aku bisa seperti itu?

"Hey, apa yang kau lihat?" akhirnya pria di sampingku berbicara juga. Huh, dia memang seperti itu, tidak romantis dan tidak peka—tapi tetap saja aku selalu mencintainya. Walaupun seringkali aku sebal dengan kelakuannya yang dingin itu. Itulah cinta.

"A-aku sedang lihat anak kecil di sana kok." Kataku asal. Malu kan kalau ketahuan sedang memperhatikan orang berpacaran.

"Bohong. Aku tahu kau melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Kau ingin seperti mereka, kan? Menghayal jika aku melamarmu seperti itu. Lalu kita menikah dan punya keluarga yang bahagia." Ucapnya santai dengan seringai kecil yang terbentuk di bibir tipisnya.

Tatapan matanya begitu mengintimidasi, malu sekali di pandang olehnya juga mendengar perkataannya tadi. Aku menganggukan kepala pelan sebagai jawaban. Tetapi aku tidak mendengar respon apapun darinya. Mungkin tadi hanyalah basa-basi.

"Hn, sudah sore, ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau diceramahi _kaa-san_." Ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku yang tadi sedang menundukan kepala. Mungkin sekarang ini pipiku sudah bersemu.

Aku pun bangkit dan mengikutinya yang jalan mendahuluiku. Selalu seperti ini. Biarlah, Sasuke memang seperti itu, kan?  
.

.

.

.

.

**[Author's PoV]**

_**Rumah Sakura**_

_Dreet ... dreet ..._

"Hm? Siapa yang mengirimku _email_ ya." Seketika Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya tentang pembicaraan di bukit tadi. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung menyambar ponsel _flip _miliknya yang ada di atas meja belajar.

_From_: Sasuke  
_Subject_: Penting  
_Text_ : Besok setelah pulang sekolah datanglah ke tempat pohon sakura tadi. Tunggu aku di sana dan tidak ada penolakan!

"Kau anggap apa sebenarnya diriku, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti bos yang selalu memerintah asistennya. Aku ini kekasihmu, bukan asistenmu. Kau menyakitiku, tapi kau juga yang selalu menutup luka di hatiku." Ucapnya lirih. Matanya terasa memanas dan setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Namun segera diusap jejak air matanya dan langsung membalas _email_ dari Sasuke.

"Hah ... lebih baik aku beristirahat, aku sudah lelah banyak menangis. Baiklah, kuharap besok lebih baik dari hari ini." Setelah mematikan lampu meja dan memakai selimut, Sakura menutup matanya karena sudah waktunya tidur dan terbang menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.  
_**Di sekolah**_

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa detik lalu menandakan sudah waktunya istirahat.

Sakura sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya lalu dimasukannya ke tas. Setelah merasa tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, ia segera beranjak keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk menyusul teman-temannya.

Saat berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di dinding kelasnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Sakura yang melihatnya pun berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Dia sedikit bingung akan kehadiran Sasuke, karena biasanya Sakura yang sering menghampiri Sasuke di kelas pemuda itu.

Meski begitu, Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri jika saat ini ia merasa senang karena Sasuke duluan yang menghampirinya saat istirahat.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ingat. Nanti pulang sekolah kau datang ke pohon sakura kemarin. Tidak boleh telat satu detik pun, mengerti?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan jika keinginannya tidak boleh tidak terpenuhi.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, ia tidak berani melihat tatapan Sasuke yang menusuk. Dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"... iya. Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku duluan, Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum kecil dan beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kantin yang ada di ujung lorong ini.

.

.

.

.  
_**Kelas Sasuke**_

Bel masuk pelajaran selanjutnya sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini sedang berlangsung kegiatan belajar di ruang kelas Sasuke. Memang kelas Sasuke dan Sakura berbeda, jadi mereka bertemu hanya pada waktu istirahat dan sepulang sekolah.

Tapi sepertinya pemuda yang dimaksud sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

'Apakah tindakanku selama ini salah padanya? Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatinya. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya dengan caraku sendiri—tanpa dirinya tahu. Aku tidak suka bersikap sok heroik di depannya. Menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku sangat mencintai Sakura dengan tulus. Walaupun sering bersikap tidak peduli padanya, tapi memang begini sifatku. Lagipula aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang kuyakini bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Semoga rencanaku berhasil.'

"Ehm, Uchiha Sasuke. Perhatikan gurumu di depan. Aku tahu kau cerdas, tapi hormatilah aku selaku guru yang sedang mengajar." Tegur Kakashi.

"_Ha'i, sensei_." Jawab Sasuke malas. Tanpa dijelaskan pun Sasuke memang sudah mengerti pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan. Dasar Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

_**Bukit belakang sekolah**_

Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura menunggu kedatangan seseorang, tepatnya gadisnya, Haruno Sakura.

Sudah lebih dari tiga kali Sasuke melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dan sekarang sudah hampir lima belas menit dia menunggu gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah, kau membuatku menunggu cukup lama, nona Haruno." Ucap Sasuke yang sedikit menampilkan seringai di bibir.

.

.

.

.

_**10 menit sebelumnya, kelas Sakura**_

"Sakura, sepertinya aku perlu refrensi untuk tugas ilmiahku. Tolong kau temani aku ke perpustakaan, ya? Sebentar saja ..." rayu Ino dengan mimik wajah semelas mungkin.

"Baiklah. Sebentar saja, kan? Aku punya janji sekarang." Sakura terpaksa harus menemani Ino. Mau bagaimana lagi, Ino pasti menuduhnya bukan teman yang setia jika menolak permintaannya, lagipula apa salahnya menemani sebentar sahabat kita.

"Pasti! _Arigatou, _Sakura_-chan_." Ino memberi pelukan pada Sakura sebentar dan menarik tangannya menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Ino, apa masih lama? Ini sudah sepuluh menit dan aku ada urusan. Kau bisa kan aku tinggal sendiri?" bisa gawat jika Sasuke-_kun_ marah padaku, pikir Sakura.

"Hah, pasti kau ingin kencan. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Jawab Ino menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Begitulah, aku duluan ya!" Sakura pun belari dengan cepat dan terkadang menabrak orang yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

_**5 menit kemudian, bukit sekolah**_

"Bagus. Kau telat lima belas menit. Dari mana?" tanya Sasuke tatapan tajam dan kalimatnya yang menusuk.

"Ehm—maaf membuatmu menunggu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku habis menemani Ino ke perpustakaan." Sakura menjawab dengan lemah. Sasuke pasti sangat kesal, pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Duduklah." Sakura duduk di kursi taman yang baru saja Sasuke tempati. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri di hadapannya dan tatapannya melembut pada Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab namun berlutut di depan gadisnya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya, di dalam hatinya kini bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke mengenggam erat tangan Sakura lalu mendongakan kepalanya, menatap teduh Sakura—bukan tatapan tajam yang sering diperlihatkannya. Dan lagi, senyuman tulus kini terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sakura ... aku tahu selama kita berpacaran, aku tidak pernah bersikap romantis padamu. Tidak ada bunga, tidak ada coklat, tidak ada puisi bahkan kata-kata manis sekalipun. Aku salah telah membuatmu berpikiran apakah aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi percayalah, jauh dalam hatiku aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri." Sasuke merasa saat ini ada sesuatu yang merasukinya sehingga kata-kata itu mengalir saja dari belah bibirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hiks ... a-aku percaya padamu. Tapi kau harus berjanji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Sasuke pun bangkit lalu duduk kembali di kursinya—di samping gadis _pink-_nya. Ia menatap lekat manik _emerald_ milik Sakura, lalu kembali membawa tangan Sakura yang lembut dalam genggaman tangan hangat miliknya.

"Apakah kau lihat ada kebohongan di mataku?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus mata Sasuke, hanya ada keseriusan yang terpancar dari _onyx_ itu. Sakura pun menggeleng.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya saja gengsiku terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal yang romantis. Kau percaya itu?" diusapnya lembut jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura menampilkan senyum indahnya. "Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Selalu dan selamanya."

Setelah menjauhan tangannya dari wajah Sakura, Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah _maroon _dan membukanya. Terlihatlah sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan ukiran bunga sakura di permukaannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, Sakura? Dan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaku nanti?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Sakura yang melihat kesungguhan Sasuke pun terharu. Hatinya menghangat dan serasa ingin berteriak bahagia sekarang karenanya.

"Ya, tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum bahagia yang di balas senyuman pula oleh pemuda di depannya. Sasuke segera mengambil dan memasangkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis Sakura. Betapa indahnya cincin itu saat melingkar dengan manis di jari lentik gadisnya.

"Kau suka? Ini hanya tanda cincin lamaranku, nanti aku berikan yang asli saat acara pernikahan kita."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sangat menyukainya." Sakura lalu memeluk Sasuke erat. Takut jika semua ini hanya mimpi dan Sasuke akan menghilang jika ia melepas pelukannya.

Sudah hampir tiga menit mereka tetap berposisi seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura, memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan membimbingnya menuju leher jenjang miliknya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangan Sakura di lehernya, sementara tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang mungil Sakura.

"Mana hadiah buatku, Sakura-_chan_?" bisiknya pelan. Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya jika dilihat dengan jarak sangat dekat, terlebih kini seringai _sexy_ terbentuk di bibirnya, pikir Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke sambil menutup kedua matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bibir mereka saling bertemu. Awalnya kedua bibir itu hanya saling menempel dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Tapi bibir manis Sakura terlalu menggoda untuk segera Sasuke nikmati. Ia lumat bibir bawah dan atas Sakura bergantian. Puas dengan melumat bibir mungil itu, ia jilat perlahan belahan bibir Sakura yang masih tertutup—memintanya untuk segera memberi akses agar bisa menikmati bagian dalam mulutnya. Sakura yang mengerti keinginan Sasuke pun segera membuka mulutnya. Tentu kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Sasuke yang langsung melesakan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut yang hangat dan basah milik Sakura.

"Emhh ... Sasuuke ..."

Sakura sendiri tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat sesekali lidah nakal Sasuke mengelitik langit-langit mulutnya dengan pelan. Sensasi geli dirasakannya sampai membuat tubuhnya bergetar sedikit. Tangan Sakura meremas pelan rambut Sasuke dan menekan pelan pemuda itu untuk memperdalam ciuman. Lidah mereka saling menyambut dan terkadang menghisap lidah satu sama lain—walaupun awalnya Sakura masih canggung. Sasuke terkekeh pelan disela-sela ciuman panas mereka, ia berhasil membuat Sakura mendesah dengan merdu dan menyebut namanya beberapa kali.

Sayang sekali saat ini mereka sedang di tempat umum. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya pada gadisnya sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka melakukan kegiatan _french kiss_ itu, mereka menghentikannya karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang berkurang di dalam tubuh mereka. Terlihat di sudut bibir Sakura ada _saliva_ yang sedikit menetes dan Sasuke yang melihat itu pun menghapusnya dengan ibu jari.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sasuke sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sakura. Dahinya menempel dengan dahi lebar Sakura, ia bisa melihat indahnya manik _emerald_ dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Satu tahun kemudian**_

Setelah kejadian Sasuke yang melamar Sakura. Keduannya kini telah lulus dan sama-sama melanjutkan pendidikan mereka ke universitas yang sama tetapi berbeda fakultas. Sakura mengambil fakultas kedokteran sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk di fakultas bisnis, ia ingin bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya yang akan diserahkan padanya dan kakaknya, Itachi.

Sasuke kini sedang mengendarai mobil _porsche_ miliknya untuk mengantar kekasihnya pulang. Namun, Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya di samping taman kota yang tidak jauh dari gedung universitas mereka. Sakura yang sedang melihat keluar kaca mobil mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Emm—Sakura, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu tentang kelanjutan hubungan kita—" ia memutuskan perkataannya sebentar dan memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Sakura yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "—Apa orangtuamu sudah kembali dari Suna?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang ternyata berniat menemui orangtuanya. "Mereka sudah pulang kemarin, kau yakin ingin menemui mereka?"

"Ya. Kau tidak ingin kita segera bersatu lalu membentuk keluarga kecil nan bahagia nanti?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap intens mata Sakura.

"Ah—tentu saja aku mau!" Sahut Sakura yang segera disadarinya bahwa ia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit lantang. Hah, pipinya terasa terbakar saat melihat Sasuke yang menahan tawanya.

"Ehm, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

_**Rumah Sakura**_

Kini Sakura duduk dengan perasaan tegang di samping Sasuke yang mengenggam erat tangannya. Di depan mereka sudah ada ibu dan ayah Sakura yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

"Maaf jika menganggu paman dan bibi atas kedatanganku. Aku kesini untuk meminta ijin menjadikan Sakura sebagai istriku, paman, bolehkah?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan lancar dan tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Yakin sekali Uchiha bungsu ini.

Ayah dan ibu Sakura hanya saling melempar tatapan, hingga akhirnya sang kepala keluarga Haruno membuka mulut.

"Apa kau yakin bisa melindungi, menyayangi dan menafkahi Sakura juga anak-anakmu kelak dengan segenap hatimu?" tanya Haruno Kizashi.

"Aku yakin, paman. Sangat yakin." Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas.

"Asal Sakura bahagia, aku pasti menginjinkannya. Tolong jaga putri kami baik-baik, Sasuke. Kami tahu kau orang yang tepat untuk Sakura. Dan mulai sekarang cukup panggil kami ayah dan ibu, ya?" kini Haruno Mebuki—ibu Sakura—yang berbicara dengan sedikit gurauan diakhirnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Terima kasih, pam—ehm ... ayah, ibu, aku pasti akan selalu menjaga Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum pada calon mertuanya kemudian menatap Sakura yang kini memeluknya haru dan balas memeluknya.

_Yah ... apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Sakuraku._

.

.

.

.  
_**14 Februari**_

Di hari ini, tepatnya 14 Februari adalah hari _valentine. _Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan hari ini sebagai hari pernikahan mereka. Pemberkatan nikah mereka berlangsung di sebuah gereja yang bergaya Eropa klasik.

Sakura kini terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya dengan gaun berwarna putih gading yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai mata kaki. Wajahnya di _make up _sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlihat berlebihan. Rambut pink sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai dengan dihiasi bando yang ada hiasan bunga di permukaannya. Tangannya mengenggam sebuket bunga dengan jenis yang berbeda. Sederhana namun terlihat anggun. Sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan kemeja putih dilapis jas hitam yang pas di tubuh atletisnya, juga celana yang sepasang dengan jas dan dasi berwarna biru tua melingkar di kerah kemejanya.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sudah ada di depan altar gereja dengan menghadap pada seorang pastor yang berumur sekitar lima puluhan yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Dimulai dengan pastor yang membacakan janji suci untuk kedua mempelai yang diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura bergiliran.

"Atas kasih dan karuniaNya yang indah, Tuhan telah mempertemukan dan mempersatukan kalian dalam ikatan kudus. Kiranya Dia berkenan memberkati keluarga hambaNya ini, dalam suka maupun duka, supaya tetap ada di hadapanNya selamanya. Amin."

Setelah selesai membacakan doa, pastor mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melingkarkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis Sakura—yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha—dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Selesai memasangkan cincin, mereka diberi kesempatan untuk berciuman.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura dan membawanya mendekat, sedangkan tangan Sakura melingkar di bahunya. Wajah keduanya perlahan semakin dekat untuk mencapai apa yang menjadi tujuan. Bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu, ciuman yang mereka lakukan terkesan lembut dan tidak menuntut. Terasa hangat dan manis di saat yang sama. Semua tamu yang datang dan menyaksikan kejadian itu pun tersenyum bahagia, bahkan beberapa wanita yang merupakan pihak keluarga menangis terharu. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan atas bersatunya dua anak manusia yang sedang terbuai dengan apa yang dilakukan di atas altar. Ciuman itu pun terlepas, dan senyuman kasih sayang nan bahagia terukir di bibir keduanya yang masih saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

_Lord, help us to remember when we first met and the strong love that grew between us._

_To work that love into practical things so nothing can divide us._

_We ask for words both kind and loving, and for hearts always ready to ask forgivenees as well as to forgive._

_Dear Lord, we put our marriage into Your hands._

_Amen._

_._

_._

**END**

**A/N:**

**Hai... author pemula di sini, salam kenal! Happy Valentine! *telat**

**Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca atau bahkan mereview fic ini. :D**

**Rencananya mau buat sequel tentang first night SasuSaku... *hoho* tapi aku masih ragu nih soalnya ga HOT ._. #eh  
**

**Sampaikan saran dan kritik yang membangun di kotak review ya... XD**

**See you in other fiction~**


End file.
